


[SuperBizarro][Smallville]断水

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, SuperBizarro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman大战Bizarro
Relationships: Bizarro/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[SuperBizarro][Smallville]断水

[SuperBizarro][Smallville]断水  
Hatred  
注：原作：《Smallville》7-10  
Cp：Bizarro/Clark Kent  
该版Bizarro为氪星实验室产物，曾被关入幻影空间。当Zod附身Lex将Clark关入幻影空间、Clark逃离幻影空间时，有多个幻影一同逃脱，Bizarro就是其中一个。它不停地更换宿主附身，直到遇到Clark并吸收了其部分DNA，演化出属于自己的、与Clark长得一模一样的身体。他超能力比Clark略强，但是惧怕阳光直射，绿氪石可增强其力量，而蓝氪石则会使其力量过载而爆炸。

断水  
幻影Bizarro从火星逃回地球后，却发现Clark Kent不见了，于是他果断冒充Clark、霸占他的一切。  
啊，那一个月，多么美好。  
Clark的家庭、亲朋、以及爱侣，都是他的，他享用并享受着。  
然而，惧畏阳光的他，之前被Clark踢去火星时伤得严重，以至于毫不起眼的阳光对他的威胁却愈发严峻。  
他不甘。。。不甘心永远被困黑暗之中；他想要。。。想要拥有Clark的一切！  
喜怒无常的Bizarro当机立断寻到大伤初愈的Brainiac，威胁他帮助自己，却得知只有Dax-Ur能够帮自己；而若想寻到他，则需要氪星盾型追踪器；而这个追踪器，Clark正好就有一个。  
但是它会在哪里呢？  
或许要塞——北极的孤独堡垒能找到它？  
当然了，Jor-El不可能束手奉送；但是谁能想的到呢，Bizarro在那里发现了被冰封的Clark。  
这可就有意思了。  
Bizarro当然不会傻到把Clark放出来给自己增加个对手。不过呢，惩罚他一下出口恶气当然是可以的。  
于是，Bizarro毫不留情地在被冰封着的Clark的大腿部位的冰层上掏了个洞，粗暴地捅了进去。


End file.
